DBZ: Past Travels Power Levels
by The Archer of Mobius
Summary: DBZ: Past Travels Power Levels (FNAF,DBZ,Beyblade,Knight Of The Moon, Sonic X;All Sagas;GT INCLUDED) (FEM!Toy Bonnie)
**(Note: Zakariya is Vegeta and Bulma's 2nd Son)**

 **(Note 2: Black Moon is stronger than SSJ's by 1/10)**

 **Zakariya: 11,000,000,000**

 **: 125**

 **Goku (Saiyan Saga): 320**

 **Gohan (Saiyan Saga): 240**

 **Chi-Chi (Saiyan Saga): 144**

 **Raditz: 2,500**

 **Piccolo (Saiyan Saga): 340**

 **Zakariya (SSJ): 300,000,000,000**

 **Krillin (Saiyan Saga): 110**

 **Vegeta (Saiyan Saga): 10,000**

 **Goku (Saiyan Saga): 9,000**

 **Goku (Saiyan Saga;KaioKen x1): 10,000**

 **Nappa (Saiyan Saga): 8,200**

 **Zakariya (Power Up; Suppressed): 25,000**

 **Vegeta (Power Up): 25,000**

 **(Fem) Toy Bonnie (Angry;Human Form): 13,000**

 **Zakariya (RAGED;Black Moon): 1,000,000,000,000**

 **Frieza (1st Form): 900,000**

 **Guldo: 1,000**

 **Burter: 100,000**

 **Jeice: 150,000**

 **Recoome: 250,000**

 **Ginyu: 500,000**

 **Zakariya (Still Angry;SSJ2): 750,000,000,000**

 **Future Trunks: 25,000,000**

 **Android 19: 799,000,000**

 **Android 20: 750,000,000**

 **Vegeta (SSJ): 125,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSG): 1,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Android 17: 450,000,000**

 **Android 18: 440,000,000**

 **Future Trunks (SSJ): 185,500,000**

 **Krillin: 1,210,000**

 **Android 16: 510,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Base): 15,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ): 17,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ2): 25,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ3): 11,000,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSG2): 25,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Cell (Imperfect): 290,000,000**

 **Piccolo (Kami Infused): 360,000,000**

 **Piccolo (W/O): 468,000,000**

 **Cell (Semi-Perfect): 750,000,000**

 **Tien's Neo-Tri-Beam: 75,000,000**

 **Vegeta (SSJ): 1,015,000,000**

 **Vegeta (SSJ 1,25): 1,552,500,000**

 **Trunks: 130,000,000**

 **Trunks (SSJ): 1,250,000,000**

 **Trunks (SSJ 1.5) 1,820,000,000**

 **Cell (Perfect): 22,000,000,000**

 **: 25**

 **Goku (MSSJ): 4,420,000,000**

 **Gohan (MSSJ): 10,500,000,000**

 **Zakariya (MSSJ2;Suppressed): 25,000,000,000**

 **Cell (Perfect): 12,500,000,000**

 **Toy Animatronics (Dying): 225,000**

 **Withered Animatronics (Dying): 225,000**

 **Springtrap (Dying): 1,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Snapping): 32,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (UDMSSJ): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Gohan (Snapping): 5,725,000,000**

 **Gohan (SSJ2): 73,500,000,000**

 **(UDMSSJ means Ultimate Dark Super Saiyan)**

 **Cell (Super Perfect): 90,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Blood Moon): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **(7 years later)**

 **Thugs: 2.4**

 **Son Gohan: 790,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Bored): 2,100,000,000**

 **Videl: 70**

 **Son Goten: 1,000,000**

 **Ikaros: 2.4**

 **Son Goten: 790,000,000**

 **Kid Trunks: 765,000,000**

 **Yamu: 190,000,000**

 **Spopovich: 145,000,000**

 **Dabura: 9,490,000,000**

 **Son Gohan (SSJ): 8,050,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ): 10,325,940,000**

 **Supreme Kai: 490,000,000**

 **Kibito: 290,000,000**

 **Vegeta: 2,100,000,000**

 **Vegeta (Majin SSJ): 27,300,000,000**

 **Johnathan: 10,000,000,000,000**

 **Johnathan (DSSJ): 25,000,000,000,000**

 **Goku (SSJ2): 159,600,000,000**

 **Vegeta (Majin SSJ2): 160,500,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ): 150,875,000,000**

 **Majin Buu: 30,000,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSJ2): 25,950,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Beat Up): 190,000,000,000**

 **Son Gohan (MSSJ2): 300,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks (Fat): 1,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks (Skinny): 25,000,000**

 **Gotenks: 1,000,000,000,000**

 **Shenron: 11,000**

 **Bardock (Back To Life): 10,000**

 **King Vegeta (Back To Life): 26,000**

 **Bardock (After Training;SSJ):45,000,000,000**

 **King Vegeta (After Training;SSJ): 71,000,000,000**

 **: 15**

 **Jason: 315,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu: 3,800,000,000,000**

 **ChiChi: 68**

 **Gotenks (Base;Post Training): 49,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Mildly Annoyed): 12,468,000,000,000**

 **Gotenks (SSJ): 686,000,000,000**

 **Kamikaze Ghost: 2,058,000,000,000**

 **Jason (SSJ): 710,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Mad): 715,000,000,000,000**

 **Z-Sword: 10,000,000,000,000**

 **Gohan (Trying To Pull Z-Sword): 955,000,000,000**

 **Gohan (SSJ): 1,000,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (SSG): 10,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Gotenks): 7,916,000,000,000**

 **Old Kai: 210,000,000,000**

 **Gohan (Mystic): 6,030,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (MSSG): 210,000,000,000,000,000  
(MSSG means Mystic Super Saiyan God)**

 **Kibito Kai : 185,000,000,000**

 **Tien: 16,600,000**

 **Super Buu (Piccolo): 3,801,460,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Base;Suppressed): 76,000,000,000**

 **Sonic (Base): 27,100,000**

 **Sonic (Super): 41,000,000**

 **Zonic (Super): 784,000,000,000**

 **Super Buu (Gohan): 9,401,460,000,000**

 **Shadow: 71,000**

 **Shadow (Hyper): 1,250,000,000**

 **Sonic (Hyper): 1,149,000,000**

 **Shadic (Hyper): 2,431,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (MSSG;Super Spirit Bomb Absorbed): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Kid Buu: 23,345,000,900,000**

 **Uub: 125,000,000,000**

 **Zakariya (Teen;Suppressed): 351,000,000,000**


End file.
